


The Village Fate

by romanticmum



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticmum/pseuds/romanticmum
Summary: Esther Denham moves to the village of Kinley to start work on her book about village life in the 21st century.  She meets John Babington who introduces her to the local residents.  How will their relationship develop over the English summer?
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The bell jingled as John Babington opened the door to the village shop cum Post Office. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright sunshine outside to the darker interior. His arm bumped some packets on a shelf as he moved inside – Mrs Griffiths filled the shelves full to overflowing with all kinds of foods and treats in her shop. Searching for her by the counter, he noticed another patron to her store, stood with her back to him at the Post Office glass-fronted counter.

John’s gaze lingered on her hair – even in the darkness of the shop, the copper waves gleamed brightly. She started turning around and John averted his eyes so she would not catch him staring. Her hands held a brown box, so he opened the door for her and gave her a smile as she walked through. For the briefest second, her eyes met his and she mumbled a ‘thank you’ before she was out and walking up the lane.

John had not seen her around the village before and asked Mrs Griffiths about her newest customer.

“Oh, her name’s Ms Denham. She’s just moved into the end terrace on Garden Lane. The parcel was dropped off here yesterday when there was no answer at her door. I think she only moved in yesterday anyway.”

Mrs Griffiths was always a font of knowledge about the people and their comings and goings in the village of Kinley and would impart as much information as she had, and generally some conjecture about it as well.

“She seemed like she didn’t want to chat. Just came in for her parcel – didn’t even buy anything in the shop!”

“Well, if she’s only just moved in, maybe she’s busy unpacking and getting settled,” suggested John.

Mrs Griffiths seemed appeased and John bought postage for his letters before purchasing a few snacks for the evening. After leaving the shop, he was tempted to walk up past the Garden Lane terrace, hoping for another glimpse of Ms Denham but realised it made him seem like a stalker. Instead, he called Matty, his border terrier, who was waiting patiently by the door, and they took a walk round the green before heading back to his cottage.

John recalled playing with his friends on the green when he was little, growing up in this village until going away to boarding school aged eleven. For many years, he spent school holidays and summers back here until he left for university and a career in finance in the city. After his father’s death five years ago, and inheriting the peerage, John finally wound down his work in the city and moved back to the village to become more involved in the community, just like his father before him.

John lived in a cottage just on the village outskirts. The family gave up the larger manor house as their residence years ago after John left for university. Beasham Manor could be rented by the week for family or group vacations with a housekeeper and chef provided for a fee. The rental income covered all the outgoings of the large two-hundred year old house, with a little left over to provide for John’s mother, who lived in her own cottage in the next village.

Coming back to the country after the fast pace of living in the city was a drastic change for John, and initially he spent time travelling back and forth, not ready to slow his pace of life so drastically. But over the years, as John grew tired of the selfish attitudes of many of his city acquaintances, he spent more time getting used to the country life again. He still had a few good friends he met up with regularly, but even they were moving on to other places away from the city.

Time was still spent working on his investment and property portfolios, but he did it from his cottage, at times that suited him and he could use his spare time walking and fishing, and taking part in the local community events. To keep him company, he took on a puppy three years ago, and now Matty was his ever-present companion, trotting at his heels or sleeping at his feet.

That evening, whilst reviewing his investments on his laptop, his mind kept straying to the red-haired woman in the shop. Although she barely looked at him, John wanted to see her again. Maybe he would see her around the village and could engage her in conversation. He spent a good ten minutes thinking of what he could say if they did meet.

Esther Denham was thankful that the kettle made it to her new house. She was surprised it arrived early, but at least the courier dropped it off at the Post Office so she did not have to rearrange delivery. Her previous kettle had died with a bang and puff of smoke two evenings before the move and she had no time to go out to buy a new one. Two whole days without a proper cup of tea and she was desperate to get out of the shop and back home to plug it in. 

She recalled the gentleman who held the shop door open for her - she briefly caught his friendly smile as she exited. He was one local resident that she would gladly speak to about his life in the country. She hoped there were more who would be friendly and help her with her book.

Taking a few calming sips of her chamomile tea, she reviewed the progress of her unpacking. The furniture was in place, and most of the kitchen cupboards filled with her crockery and cutlery. Just her clothes to go then she would have to shop for food and cleaning items. 

The little shop did seem to be full of all kinds of things, and it would be easier to go there, rather than travel to the nearest town, but she would have to make small talk with the nosey shopkeeper. She decided to go the following morning – there was enough food to last her until then she was sure.

Two days later the blazing sunshine tempted Esther to go for a walk around the village and down a footpath she spotted off the bottom of her lane. She covered herself with sunscreen, sunglasses and a hat to protect herself, but wondered, when she saw herself in the hallway mirror, if she looked like some faded film star trying to keep a low profile from the paparazzi. Laughing at herself, she started off, breathing in the country smells of flowers and freshly mown grass. There was the odd flurry of birdsong and the noise of the breeze through the trees. 

Traffic noise was but a distant hum from the main road two miles away. Maybe on a still day she may not hear it at all. She climbed the stile over the fence at the bottom of the lane and followed the well-worn path down the edge of the meadow. 

The views in the distance were hills and fields in every direction, a few dotted with sheep grazing and some ploughed ready for crops. Farming life was so different to her life in the city. She recalled her aunt talking about some of the issues she encountered when she was younger and farmed sheep. But her aunt married two rich men after that and was now investing her wealth in properties and projects.

Esther carried on walking, her mind busy with all these thoughts until she noticed how hot she felt. She never thought to bring a drink with her and now regretted that omission. Turning around, she headed back up the fields, enjoying the views from a different direction and spotting a few cottages from the village in the distance.

She was so occupied watching a tractor in a field to the west of her that she did not notice another walker coming her way from the fence at the top of the field. A panting noise and a furry feeling on her legs made her look to see a small terrier, his tail wagging madly, as he walked round and round her feet.

The dog looked up at her with soft brown eyes and she could not resist giving him her hand to sniff before she ran it around his head and lopsided ears. She was busy stroking the dog for a few moments before she noticed the presence of the dog’s owner.

“You should warn your dog about approaching strangers!” she smirked. “He may get abducted because he is so adorable!”

She looked up to the owner then and realised it was the man she had seen in the shop the other day. He took her comment in the jocular spirit it was meant and gave her the big friendly smile she remembered.

“Oh, Matty thinks everyone is a friend who is willing to pet him. I’m surprised he hasn’t left me for a better offer yet!” he laughed.

Esther realised he was staring at her but smiled when he spoke.

“I saw you in the shop the other day, I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself. My name’s John and I live in Brook Cottage on the edge of the village.” He extended his hand in greeting.

Esther removed her sunglasses so she could see his face better and shook his hand briefly. 

“My name’s Esther, I’ve moved into the end cottage on Garden Lane. I was busy unpacking which is why I didn’t chat.” Esther looked away a little embarrassed.

“Mrs Griffiths said you’ve only recently moved in. Are you settling in ok?”

“Yes, I am. Mrs Griffiths seemed to take a great deal of interest in my activities when I popped in the shop yesterday,” commented Esther.

John laughed. “Yes, she takes a great deal of interest in everyone’s activities.”

Esther replaced her glasses. “Well, I’m heading back now, it’s getting a little hot for me.”

John stared at her for a moment then dipped his chin. “May I walk back with you?”

Tilting her head to one side, Esther looked back at him. “But you were walking that way…” she said and pointed down the field.

John smiled, “But now I want to go that way,” and pointed up the field in the direction Esther was walking.

Not knowing what to say, but thinking it rude to say no, Esther nodded and started walking back up the field.

After a few moments John spoke.

“So, what brings you to Kinley?”

Esther was unsure what to say at first – she did not feel comfortable talking about herself to people she did not know. She went with the reason that would make the most sense and was the least personal.

“My job. I’m writing a book about village life in the 21st century – how it’s changed over time and if anything remains the same.”

John glanced across at her, “That sounds very interesting. I’m sure you will find some stuff to write about here in Kinley and the other local villages. I assume you’ll want to get to know the local residents then?”

His question made sense given the reason for her stay, but the tone of his voice seemed to hope for something more. Esther tried to ignore that feeling but agreed with him.

“Yes, I hope to meet some people, find out why they like village life, see what activities and events go on in a village….if any.” 

She raised her eyebrows and gave John a half smile.

“Oh, there’s plenty going on. Actually, there is a movie night at the village hall tomorrow evening. We use a projector onto one of the walls. You can buy drinks and popcorn just like in a cinema and then we all give our comments and reviews of the film afterwards,” John said.

Esther grinned, “That sounds like a great opportunity to meet some people. Do you know what film is being shown?”

“One of the more recent James Bond movies. Skyfall or Spectre I think. I can introduce you to some people if you wish,” suggested John, a hopeful look on his face.

Esther smiled back at him – John seemed to be friendly and helpful. “Yes, that would be great, thank you.”

They carried on walking a little further and arrived outside her cottage. Esther gave Matty another petting and took her glasses off to speak to John.

“What time tomorrow for the film, John?”

“Seven o’clock.”

“Ok, I’ll see you then.” 

She gave a little wave to him as she headed up her path. John stared after her until she was at her porch then slowly moved away to head into the village, Matty running back and forth in front of him. Esther liked him – although she barely knew the man – but she had a good feeling in her gut in his presence. At least this movie night tomorrow may find her some villagers she could get to know and make a start on her book.

*

Esther felt the butterflies in her belly as she walked up to the community hall. She was a shy person and to go into the hall where she barely knew two people was quite terrifying. But she would meet some more people, hopefully some with tales to tell her, and that was why she was here. And she would see a James Bond movie – she had a crush on Daniel Craig.

Poking her head around the door, she took in a group of about twenty people, of all ages, gathered in smaller groups chatting away. There was a table to one side where Mrs Griffiths was selling drinks and snacks and Esther made her way over there because she at least knew one person.

She waited her turn to buy a drink, when someone walked up to her side.

“Hello, Esther. Glad you could make it,” said John with a friendly smile on his face. The people Esther knew doubled – this was a good start.

“Let me buy you a drink as a welcome to our village,” suggested John.

Esther smiled as she said “Thank you,” and she pointed to the orange Fanta. Mrs Griffiths greeted them both and welcomed Esther to the village movie night.

“I’m not a big James Bond fan but Reverend Hankins suggested I come. He’s into these action movies more than me!” she laughed.

John had a quick look around the hall and guided Esther over to an elderly couple chatting to two young women. 

“Good evening everyone! May I introduce your new neighbour, Esther Denham. Esther, this is Mr and Mrs Bennett, they live in Somerset House and these young ladies are Phyllida and Julia Beaufort. They live in the next village and work in town.”

Everyone greeted her and there was small talk about when she moved in and how long she was staying. Esther mentioned her book – she prepared a few short lines to say to people and hoped that they would be willing to offer their views and stories. The older couple were enthusiastic, and the young women giggled a lot but offered to give her their numbers later.

John then guided her onto a group of men and women of a similar age to her and John. He introduced Esther before he excused himself to speak to someone who just arrived. The women spoke first, giving their names and where they lived.

Charlotte and Georgiana were two women in their early twenties – they taught at a primary school in the local town and lived in the next village. They were friends with the two men that were with them – James Stringer and Fred Robinson. They were the ‘go to’ handymen for the local area – plumbing, electrics, repairs – you name it and they did it, or so Fred said. Those two seemed a little older, in their late twenties.

Charlotte boasted about James doing a part-time architecture course – James was a little bashful, but Charlotte was keen to sing his praises. Esther sensed there was something between them – perhaps more on James side given the heart eyes looks he was giving her. They asked Esther what prompted her move to the village.

“I’m taking six months to write a book about village life in the 21st century. I grew up in a village when I was a child and I’ve been fascinated how life has changed over time and what it’s like now. I was wondering whether any of you would be willing to give me an interview? I wish to collate various opinions and views on what village life means to people nowadays.”

The four seemed very enthusiastic and started giving her their numbers so she could arrange interviews with them.

A few minutes later, Reverend Hankins was calling everyone to sit down, the film was about to start. Esther sat with her new-found friends and got ready to drool over Daniel Craig in his tight-fitting suit.

Like being at the cinema years ago, there was a five minute intermission about half way through for people to stretch their legs or make a dash for the loo.

Afterwards, Esther spoke animatedly with her friends about the film – twists in the plot they were not expecting and the best action scenes. John came over to ask if she wanted to be introduced to a few more people. Esther wished the others a good evening and said she would be in touch soon.

About twenty minutes later, Esther's phone was full of numbers from villagers she met and was ready to head home. John finished putting away some chairs and offered to walk her to her cottage.

Seeing the hopeful look on his face, Esther thanked him, and they headed off leaving the Reverend to lock up.

John asked if she enjoyed the film.

“Oh, yes! I’m a big fan of Daniel Craig – I like him as the action hero.”

John laughed, “I like the car chases the best – Bond speeding around after the villain in those flash cars!”

He asked if anyone was interested in helping her with her book.

“Yes, I have loads of numbers for people, I will start arranging interviews tomorrow. Would you be willing to do an interview?” 

She looked across with a big smile on her face.

“Of course! Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in too,” offered John.

They said goodnight at Esther’s gate and John wandered off, once Esther petted Matty goodbye.

John sat with some people from the next village during the film, but his gaze often strayed to Esther. He was sat slightly behind and to the left and could clearly see her profile and long red hair as she watched the film. She was beautiful and he tried to temper the thoughts his mind conjured up about her. Esther was here for just a few months to write a book and then would most likely leave. He decided to be friendly with her but no more and rein in his heart before it got carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

The annual Kinley village fete was imminent and there was a planning meeting at the community hall. The fete had run most years since the 1920s and Mrs Griffiths was at the heart of the organising, persuading every person who entered her shop to come to the meeting and offer their services.

Esther knew that a fete was a big part of village life and was keen to be involved somehow. She went to the meeting with fewer nerves than the movie night – she now knew some of the locals through her interviews for her book, and even been on a night out with Charlotte and Georgiana.

Mrs Griffiths and Reverend Hankins were old hands at organising the fete and were ready with a flip chart to make note of suggested stalls, events and volunteers.

John spotted Esther as she entered and went over to say hello.

“Mrs Griffiths has nabbed you to help too?” he smirked.

“I think it’s a great community event. I hope to be able to take some photos and speak to visitors on the day – it will help my book enormously,” she remarked.

“Of course,” answered John and they sat down near the front of the hall.

“You haven’t arranged an interview with me yet for your book,” pondered John.

“No, not yet. I’ve been following up with people I don’t know so well before they lose their enthusiasm to help. I will get to you soon, I promise.”

“I won’t let you forget, you know,” grinned John.

Esther laughed and grinned back. 

The meeting started and the suggestions came thick and fast – some old favourites such as the dog show and tombola stalls, plus some events for the children – running and skipping races and best fancy dress. Esther offered to help on the tea stall as she thought it a good way to meet people but also asked if it was ok for her to go around and talk to people and take photos as it would help with her book.

The Reverend took suggestions from the locals for good causes to benefit from the proceeds of the day. Some proceeds went to the upkeep of the community halls here and in the next village, and then three charities, all local, were nominated and accepted.

Everyone took away actions to do in the next two weeks before the final meeting. This fete was early summer, end of May, to tie in with the bank holiday weekend and then other villages nearby held their fetes later in the summer.

John and Esther spoke with some of the volunteers before leaving – Esther arranged to meet up with the others on the drinks stall to make a plan for the day.

Walking out, John asked if she wanted to go for a drink at the local pub. It was a good ten-minute walk out of the village, but it was early evening with dry weather and Esther was not in the mood to go back home yet. A few others from the meeting were also going.

On the way to the pub, John regaled her with tales of past fetes, mostly funny stories and the odd disaster. Esther rued the fact she left her tape recorder at home, so made do with making some notes when she got to the pub. 

They sat with the others and Esther took further notes as the memories flowed of past events.

As night fell, the others left one by one, until there was just her and John left.

“Shall we head home, then?” suggested Esther.

John nodded and they headed out into the lane. Fortunately, it was not fully dark and they could just see enough in the twilight as they strolled back to the village.

“Are you looking forward to the fete then?” asked John.

“Yes! I remember going to some when I was a kid but haven’t been to one in ages. Been living in the city since I went to uni.”

“I think ours is fairly typical of the fetes around this area – we’re lucky we have a community that pull together to put it on. It requires lots of volunteers and organisation,” added John.

“Will you be putting Matty in the dog show?” Esther grinned.

“Yes, but he doesn’t often win anything. Spends more time making friends with the other dogs,” he laughed.

Esther drank two glasses of wine in the pub and felt a little bolder talking to John.

“We still haven’t arranged your interview yet. How are you fixed on Thursday?”

John stuck his hands in his pockets and looked thoughtful. 

“I think I’m free. I can come round after lunch, if you like, around 2pm?” he suggested.

Esther nodded. “Good, I’ll see you then.” 

They were at her cottage and she waved goodbye to him as she walked up her path. John saw her go in then headed off towards home. Talking to Esther was so easy, he had to catch himself not to get carried away with his stories. They were getting more friendly with one another, but he needed it to stop at that. She was only here a few months and then she was going back to the city. He knew he should not get attached – but as he walked through the quiet lanes on the way home, his heart told him it was too late for that. 

A weather front travelled in from the Atlantic later that week, so it was pouring with rain when John arrived at Esther’s cottage. He drove up in his old Land Rover with Matty curled up on the passenger seat. 

They dashed up the garden to find Esther already in her porch, frantically mopping up some rain leaking in from the corner near to the door. John asked if it was ok to leave Matty in the kitchen, then helped her use some towels to mop up the rivulets of water.

He took a quick look inside and outside the porch to see if he could determine the problem. 

“You go put the kettle on for some tea and I’ll give Fred a ring, see if he can come out,” he suggested.

Esther went to the kitchen and fussed over Matty whilst she waited.

John returned after five minutes with good news.

“Fred’s just finishing a job ten minutes away, so he’s going to come over after that, about half an hour’s time.”

“Oh, that’s good, but I don’t have enough cash on me to pay him.”

“Well, it’ll be the landlord’s responsibility to pay, so I’ll ask Fred to send him the invoice. He’s done work for the landlord before.”

John busied himself with putting milk in his tea whilst he was saying this. He did not tell her that he was her landlord – he thought it might have a negative effect on their burgeoning friendship.

Esther took out her tape recorder and asked John to tell her what it was like when he was a child in the village.

They were just finishing their cups of tea when a knock on the door announced Fred’s arrival. John went to show him the problem whilst Esther again switched on the kettle.

The repair did not take long to do, and Fred drank his tea and dried off a bit before leaving for his next job. He told Esther he would send the bill direct to the landlord and not to worry. She did not notice his quick wink to John as he headed out of the door.

John carried on with the interview for another hour before he ran out of childhood stories. An idea came to him whilst he was getting ready to leave.

“My mother lives in the next village and has a few friends that have lived around here for years. What if I suggested you meet up with them as a group – get some of their opinions on how things have changed?”

“That’s a great idea, John! Do you think she and her friends would be willing?”

John grinned, “I’m sure I can persuade her.”

The following week, Esther enjoyed a very successful meeting with John’s mum, Elaine, and three of her friends. Hours were spent with the ladies reminiscing over years gone by in the local villages, and Esther filled two tapes on her recorder. She was so enthused by the experience that she could not wait to speak to John and stopped off at his cottage before she went home.

John looked a little surprised to see her at his door.

“Oh hi, Esther. What brings you here?”

Esther could not stop grinning.

“I’ve just come from your mum’s and it was the most amazing afternoon,” she enthused.

John waved her in and took her through to the kitchen. 

“I’ll make some tea and you can tell me all about it,” he suggested.

Esther sat down and started chatting away.

“They recalled so many stories, some funny, some sad, and this afternoon has given me some ideas on how I’m going to plan out the chapters of my book.”

John could not take her eyes off her – she was so animated and excited about her book that it gave him a warm glow inside. He fiddled with mugs and teabags to stop himself from giving her a big hug, he was so happy for her.

“That’s great news, Esther. I knew my mum and her friends had some good tales to tell you!”

Esther told him some more as they drank their mugs of tea and John basked in the excited glow she exuded.

“John, I want to take you to lunch. To say thank you for helping with my porch and for introducing me to all these people for my book. I have a great plan forming in my head for it and it wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t for you.”

John flushed a little at the praise.

“You’d have met these people anyway, I don’t think I did that much really,” he refuted.

“No, John, you really have helped. Let me take you for a pub lunch tomorrow. Maybe you can give me a few more of your stories?”

John could not think of anything better than having lunch with Esther, so he accepted, and they arranged to walk over together the next day.

At the pub, John suggested they get to know each other a little better while they ate their food.

“You already know I grew up in this village with my parents. I went to a private boarding school an hour’s drive from here as my dad thought it was best for my career after school. Then onto Cambridge University and a job in London in the finance sector. That’s where I gained my experience in finance and property investments. Over time, I have built up my own portfolio, starting with small properties that I bought then sold on as the market improved, funding them through other investments.”

Esther was intrigued, “What was London like to work in?” she asked.

“It was great at first, when I was in my early twenties. You work hard, you play hard. I got to learn the ropes for investing, how to recognise the pitfalls and opportunities. I made a lot of friends and had a busy social life.”

John paused and his face became more serious.

“But as the years went on, I realised almost everyone I knew was just looking out for themselves. I found myself playing a role when dealing with other investors or meeting people socially – my day-to-day life was a pretence.”

Esther nodded in understanding.

“I doubt there are many among us who have lived a life without pretence.”

“It took a few years for me to realise what I really wanted to do with the skills that I developed. Then my dad died five years ago, and it was the push to bring me back here so I could make sure my mum was OK and use my skills to help the local community.”

Esther thought he looked a little bashful and wanted to know more.

“So, what do you do now then? You don’t seem to have a normal 9 to 5 job,” she remarked.

John shook his head and smiled. 

“I have my own portfolio of investments and properties, and some of the income supports me and my mum. The rest I use to invest in the local area. I’m currently looking into buying some brown belt land to repurpose and build affordable housing.”

Esther was impressed.

“That’s noble of you. When I was looking at villages to move to, there were very few with affordable rented accommodation. I can understand younger people being priced out of their own villages and towns.”

“Yes, it’s a problem in many rural communities.”

John paused to take a drink and their food arrived. They talked about the upcoming village fete then John turned the tables on Esther.

“So, tell me a bit about you, Esther. All I know is you’ve moved here to write a book about village life.”

Esther’s stomach tensed. She was nervous ever since John mentioned getting to know each other better. John had been open and given his potted history and she thought it only fair that she gave hers.

“I was born in a village near the Sussex coast and we lived there for a few years before my father died when I was little.”

John gave her a sympathetic look.

“My mum remarried two years later, and we moved further inland, to a small town. I gained a stepbrother a few years older than me.”

She paused – she and her stepbrother did not get along and she rarely saw him or kept in touch.

“But then our parents died in a car crash when I was in my mid-teens. I went to live with my aunt who whisked me off to boarding school within a few months. Ended up never going back as I moved away for university then got a writing job in Kent.”

The negative emotions from that time were still strong within Esther and she spoke to the table, not able to look at John while she related her past.

“What kind of writing do you do?” asked John.

“I work for a company that provides articles for magazines and publications, blogs and social media. Any subject under the sun I could be writing about. I’ve been there a few years and more recently I’ve been concentrating on topics suited to rural and farming communities. That’s how I got the idea for my book.”

Esther felt more comfortable talking about her most recent past and looked up to John with a small smile.

“The company agreed to a six-month sabbatical, so I came out here to give the book a go. I’m still doing some article writing on the side to supplement my savings for living expenses.”

John listened intently to Esther – she lived through some upheaval as a child, but he was impressed how she moved on with her life, and was here now, writing her own book.

“So how is the book coming along? You said you had some great ideas after meeting my mum and her friends.”

Esther revealed how she spent the previous evening putting a detailed plan together, slotting in the stories she received so far and identifying a few gaps where she needed more information.

John was impressed.

“Sounds like you’ve been hard at work. Perhaps you could let me know what you’re missing, and I could see if there are other people that could fill in the gaps?”

“That’d be a great help,” responded Esther. She gave John a big grin – he was so helpful, as soon as she arrived in the village. Never had she met someone who was willing to spend so much time helping others without expecting anything in return. 

Without thinking, she reached out her hand and gently placed it on his on the table. 

“Thanks, John, for all your help with this. I don’t think I would have got so far without you.”

He returned her gaze with an indecipherable look in his eyes. “You’re welcome, Esther.”

A few seconds passed before Esther withdrew her hand. Being here with John felt so comfortable and he was easy to talk to – thoughts of holding his hand properly and sitting more closely to him invaded her mind but she quickly pushed them away. She was only here for a few months – it was unwise to consider more than a friendship with John.


	3. Chapter 3

Esther was up early for the day of the village fete and she was pleasantly surprised that the weather was warm and dry with the odd glimpse of sunshine peeking out from the clouds. Feeling excited but nervous, she carefully packed her bag with notepads, pens, her camera and some small posters she printed to request more volunteers for her book.

She took her time eating a large breakfast as she was going to be very busy once the fete started. Helping on the drinks stall, chatting to people to find volunteers, and taking photos regularly during the afternoon was going to take up most of the day.

Her lift arrived mid-morning – they were going to pick up the cups and drinks from another volunteer’s house. Preparations were well under way by the time they reached the site of the fete and they quickly unloaded all the supplies. Charlotte and Georgiana were on the stall with her, they showed her what to do and ran through the price list.

Just as she was checking over where everything was, Esther noted John strolling over with a smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, everyone. Are you all set and ready to go?”

The women confirmed they were ready for action and John’s eyes moved to rest on Esther.

“Esther, how about you? Your first time at our Kinley fete. Can I test your tea making skills before the hordes of visitors arrive?”

Laughing, Esther gathered up a cup and made him some tea, throwing in a spoonful of sugar and dash of milk just how he liked it.

“There you go, sir, that will be 50p please,” she smirked.

John took it and gave her a pound. “Get one for yourself, Esther – it may be the only chance you get this afternoon!”

They chatted a little, commenting on the different stalls and events that were planned for the day.

“I will try and come over to watch Matty in the dog show, maybe take a few photos,” offered Esther.

“I’ll remember to smile then,” said John as he flashed a big grin at her.

Esther’s belly fluttered a little as John looked at her and she turned away bashfully. She suddenly remembered her posters in her bag.

“Oh, I brought some posters to stick up around the ground so people could find me to volunteer for my book.”

John offered to help put them up with her and said he would send people her way if he met good candidates. Esther took a few photos of the stalls before the visitors arrived. John felt pride in what the volunteers had achieved that day.

“I know it is a lot of hard work to put on this fete, but it is a real boost to the community, not only in the village but in the wider area. We usually have a lot of visitors from other villages and the towns nearby and with the good weather today, I think it will be a success.”

Esther sensed that John kept the community spirit in his heart and worked hard to keep it in everyone else’s. She had not met anyone that selfless in her life.

“John, I think you’re right. I think it will be a great day. But I better go and get ready at my post, there are visitors arriving already.”

She gave him a big grin and he returned it. John thought this year’s fete was even better for having Esther involved in it.

The day passed quickly for them both. Esther was busy on her stall and took a quick walk round the site every hour to take photos of the activities. She took a few of John as he walked Matty around in the dog show – he was right, Matty was friendly with all the other dogs!

She photographed the crowds milling about the book and tombola stalls and at the crockery smashing. A few people spoke to her when buying a cup of tea and she wrote down many phone numbers from folk wishing to tell her some tales of their village life.

Now and again she noticed John in the crowd, always smiling and busy talking to visitors. She mentioned to a fellow volunteer that John seemed very popular.

“Oh, yes, he’s a stalwart of this village. He grew up here and he’s always busy in the community, talks to everyone. He owns half the cottages in Kinley, too, refurbished some a few years back so he could put them on the rental market.”

Esther was intrigued to hear about this. “Which cottages does he own? What about Garden Lane and Finch Lane?”

The person confirmed he was the landlord of both rows of cottages plus some more in Kinley and the neighbouring village, Beasham. Esther did not hear much more after that, as she realised that John was her landlord but did not say anything to her, even when she needed the repair on her porch. 

She wondered why he kept that fact hidden. Was it awkward for him and her to be friends when he was her landlord? She did not think so, but she was angry that he was not honest with her. Even when they went for lunch, he never mentioned it.

This thought dampened her mood for the remainder of the afternoon, and she had to paste a smile on her face when speaking to the folks arriving at her stall.

John spent the afternoon talking to almost everyone who came to the fete. He knew lots of people by name and was introduced to some more. The afternoon was a huge success and he wanted to thank all the volunteers later for all the hard work they put in. 

Now and again he caught sight of Esther around the grounds – taking photos and selling drinks but also noting people down on her list for her book. He was glad that the book writing was going well for her – she deserved it to be a success with all the time and effort she put into it.

He admired her for her enthusiasm and tenacity – for weeks now he thought her an extraordinary woman. Although she only leased the cottage for six months, and six weeks had already passed, John wondered whether to ask her out. He wanted to develop their relationship further – even if it only lasted the summer, she was too special not to do otherwise.

Mrs Griffiths dashed over to John, waving him down. “John! You’re needed to present the prizes for the dog show.”

John nodded and walked over to Rev. Hankins who was making the announcements.

“Attention please! Lord Babington will now give out the prizes for this afternoon’s dog show!”

John cringed – he did not like making a big deal about his title and he hoped nobody was taking any notice. The winners and runners up were announced, and John smiled and gave out rosettes to them all.

He spent the remainder of the afternoon talking to various locals about the success of the day and the projects benefitting from the money raised. He finally made it to the tea stall to find Esther all tidied away and ready to leave. 

“Esther, I wondered if I could walk with you?” he asked.

She did not look up at him as she grabbed her bag and started walking off in the direction of her cottage.

John caught up with her. “How did you find the Kinley village fete, then?” he asked.

“Good. I’ve met many interesting people, some have offered time to talk with me for my book.”

“That’s great,” remarked John but noted she did not look across to him.

“I was wondering…” started John but was cut off by Esther stopping abruptly and staring at him with a stern look.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were my landlord?” she questioned.

John was taken aback and lost for words for a moment.

“Um, I,…”

Esther interrupted. “It was because you thought you could butter me up, make me think you were doing a generous thing getting my porch repaired even though it was your responsibility all along.”

John was a little ashamed he did not tell her and flushed at her words.

“Then you let me take you out for lunch, me a struggling writer, when you’re the one with the title and the money.” 

Esther’s face was screwed up in a frown underneath her sunhat.

“Esther, it wasn’t like that,” John tried to explain.

“Wasn’t it? Well, I don’t care. You can take your title and your wealth back to your cottage. I will contact the property agency if I need repairs doing in the future, Lord Babington.”

The use of his title felt even more wrong in Esther’s angry voice and made him wince.

“Don’t call me that,” he said quietly. “I prefer John or Babington.”

Esther’s frown softened a bit at that, but she still seemed angry. 

“Goodbye, Babington,” she said in a terse tone and she marched off down the village lane.

John did not follow her, only watched her go. This afternoon had gone so well – the good weather, the high turnout for the fete, their interesting conversation over a cup of tea. But now, it was ruined by those few remarks from Esther, remarks that brought up age old feelings from the depths of John’s heart. Feelings that he thought would hurt him no more.

Matty caught on to the emotion of the conversation and was waiting motionless at John’s feet staring up at him with a sad look in his eyes.

Giving him a pet, John turned and headed for the long way home, needing some time to recover.

John walked for hours, not really noticing where he was going and only noticing he was starving once he got back home. He fed Matty first, then quickly cooked some pasta to eat whilst sat in front of the TV. Most Saturdays were spent at the pub with a few beers and chats with the locals, but tonight he was not in the mood. His mind kept returning to Esther’s harsh words and the anger and hurt in her face. Had he really been so wrong in not admitting he was her landlord? He wanted to get to know her better and did not want the tenant/landlord aspect to get in the way.

But now she knew, and she thought he kept it from her to trick her into taking him out. That was not true - he wanted to go out with her properly, was going to ask her out for a date after the fete but never got the chance. Now he wondered whether she would even speak to him again.

He spent the evening watching old films on the TV with a few bottles of beer, Matty curled up next to him on the sofa. At least Matty still liked him.

John’s mum noticed his sombre mood the next day when he took her for lunch. 

“Is everything OK, John? You seem quiet today,” she asked.

“What? Oh, yes, just tired from the fete yesterday,” he responded.

They talked about the success of the day, and his mum mentioned her high points of the afternoon.

“I spoke to Esther, the new girl who’s writing that book. We’re going to meet up again this week, I’ve thought of some more stories from the past I can tell her.”

John nodded and gave half a smile. “That’ll be good for her book,” he remarked but his stomach twisted as he wondered if they could be friendly again.

John spent the rest of the afternoon packing for his trip to London. Every two months he travelled there to meet his agents about his investments and properties and catch up with his friend Crowe, a lawyer he knew since school and who still lived in London. Another friend, Sidney, was also travelling up later in the week – they had not all met up in over three months, so he was looking forward to it.

Matty was going to stay with James for the week, so he boxed up his food and toys and took him around in the evening as he was up early for the train the following morning. 

Later, as he lay in bed, he remembered the good and the bad conversations with Esther from yesterday. Perhaps this week away would give them both some space and he could determine a plan of action to get in her good books again. He liked her and he was not going to give up on their friendship.

Esther quietly seethed for most of the weekend. The issue for her boiled down to John not being truthful with her from the start of their acquaintance. She wondered whether if she knew he was her landlord at the start, it may have affected her getting to know him – she thought not as he was quite friendly and easy to talk to.

She recalled the look on his face when she called him ‘Lord Babington’ – the shock and hurt in his eyes, his jaw clenching when he said to call him John or Babington. Why the strong aversion to his title?

Looking back, she was ashamed about throwing his title and wealth in his face like that. She had not known him long but he never boasted about either and the number of people that went over to speak to him, shake his hand and smile with him at the fete made her realise he was a popular and well-liked man in the local area.

She wondered what to do next. The way she left him after the fete made the thought of speaking with him, as though nothing had happened, unlikely. He was a generous man and she expected him to apologise about the landlord issue, but she realised she also needed to apologise for the title and money remark. Only problem was, she was no good at owning up when in the wrong – she would think about it this weekend and hopefully come up with something to say to him. She could not very well avoid seeing him around the village for the next few months.

Esther recalled her meeting with John’s mum later in the week – perhaps John spoke to her about their spat. She needed to call first to check the interview was still happening.

Over the next two days, Esther continued writing up some of the stories from the villagers and arranging meetings with other people she saw at the fete. There was no bumping into John around the village, and although she toyed with the idea of going up to his cottage to speak with him, she realised she did not have the courage to do it.

Surprisingly, John’s mum was still happy for them to meet and she arrived on Wednesday afternoon at 2pm. Elaine took her through to the garden and they sat under the arbour with tea and cakes. Esther used her tape recorder and relished listening to the funny, sad and surprising tales that Elaine told her that afternoon. 

Eventually, Elaine ran out of steam and turned the tables on Esther, asking about her background. Esther felt obliged to return the favour and gave her a little information on her family history, much the same as what she told John, and how she ended up here writing a book.

Elaine gave her a hopeful smile, “I noticed you talking to John at the fete on Saturday afternoon. I hope you two can be friends. I worry about him, being here in this small village on his own. He doesn’t get to see his friends from London very much and there aren’t that many people of his own age around here.”

“I didn’t know he had a title until Saturday,” Esther let slip as she was not sure she could say they were still friends after their row.

Elaine shook her head. “He’s had some bad experiences in the past where he’s been used because of that, by friends and girlfriends, so he doesn’t really use it anymore. Not that it means that much these days anyway. And people have taken advantage of his generous nature to get at his money. He worked very hard in London for years to build up his portfolio – partly to fund mine, and eventually his retirements, but also to finance some projects for the local area. He doesn’t make it known as he’s not interested in the glory, he just wants to make things better for the community.”

Esther listened intently to Elaine’s words and her stomach twisted as she realised she had been too harsh with John. Her first instincts, that he was a kind and generous man, seemed to be the correct ones according to his mum, but she let his one concealment taint her judgment of him. She determined to speak to him and try to recover some of the friendliness from earlier in their relationship.

“I’ve not seen John out and about this week. Is he still at home?” asked Esther.

“Oh, he’s in London this week. He goes every two months or so for work and meets up with his London friends. He’ll be back next Monday I think.”

Esther was disappointed but at least it gave her time to think of her approach when he returned.

John enjoyed his time in London, following up with his property agents and having a few meetings about his investments. There were some interesting opportunities on the horizon and he wondered whether to sell a property or two to free up some capital. 

He went out for drinks most evenings – catching up with his friends, Crowe and Sidney, was the most fun. The friends had known each other for years, since boarding school, but more recently gone their separate ways. Crowe remained in London, a bit of a ladies’ man, although it was to cover up hurt in his past that only the three friends knew about. Sidney also had his heart broken, back in his early twenties, and now considered himself not suited to settling down.

John had not yet found the right person for him. There were a few girlfriends along the way, but all were attracted by his title or his wealth, not by him as a person. His feelings were hurt badly when he realised and after it happened on more than one occasion, it left him wary of getting involved with anyone. 

He briefly talked about Esther moving into one of his cottages, and the friends ribbed him a little about this ‘beautiful redhead’.

“No, lads, I’ve already mucked up this one. I didn’t tell her I was her landlord and then she found out and now she’s mad at me.”

“Surely, you can apologise and try again?” suggested Sidney.

“I think I will when I get back. Although, all I will hope for is friendship. She’s only got a six-month lease on the cottage anyway.”

Crowe tried to cheer him up, “Well, apologise, have a summer fling, then move on. There are plenty more fish in the sea.” He gestured to some young women across the bar from where they were sat and raised his glass to them.

“I’m not sure I want flings anymore. I’m in my thirties, I want to settle down, start a family. I just need to find the right person first.”

Sidney threw him a sympathetic look, “I’ll get you another beer. Crowe can charm the ladies on his own, I’m sure.”

Travelling back to Kinley, John thought about what Crowe said. Maybe he should go for one last fling. He already decided to apologise to Esther and hoped that they could start afresh, perhaps build a friendship to last the summer. If it culminated in something more intimate, then all well and good, but he harboured no expectations past the summer.

Esther wandered down to the shop Monday afternoon to grab some snacks and magazines to give her some new ideas for her freelance writing. In the shop, she saw John by the counter – her heart started racing as she wondered what she should say to him.

He turned and startled a little when he saw her. Quickly masking his surprise, he bid Mrs Griffiths goodbye and said “Ms Denham” as he walked past. Esther toyed with going out after him to give her apology but knew Mrs Griffiths’ ‘gossip radar’ would be alerted.

She bought the magazines she wanted and decided to walk down to John’s cottage to speak to him straight away.

There was no need, though. John was waiting up the lane from the shop and walked towards her when she came out.

His face was guarded but he managed a small smile as he greeted her.

“Ms Denham, Esther, I wonder if I could speak with you?”

Esther was surprised at the formal address but nodded, and they started walking together up the lane towards her cottage. 

Her heart was racing waiting to hear what he had to say.

John took a breath and glanced across to her. “I wish to apologise for withholding the fact I was your landlord from you. My only excuse is that I didn’t want it to affect us getting to know one another. A poor excuse, I know, and I’m sorry.”

His face looked solemn, but his mouth curled up on one side, trying for a smile she thought. It did not last long – he turned away and his posture became more rigid.

“I do have a title and some wealth, but what I do with them is my own business.”

They carried on a few more steps and Esther gathered her courage to give her apology. Just as she was about to speak, John stopped abruptly.

“That’s all I wanted to say. Good day, Esther.”

He glanced across briefly, then turned away and started walking towards the green.

Esther knew she could not miss this opportunity.

“John, wait!” she called after him. He stopped walking but did not turn around.

Esther walked round to face him, noting his clenched jaw and averted eyes.

“I wish to apologise too,” she said quietly. “My remarks about your title and money were harsh and uncalled for. I’m sorry.”

John glanced at her then briefly nodded in acceptance.

“Perhaps, we could start again?” suggested Esther. 

John’s face lit up as he looked at her. “Yes, I’d like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, John and Esther spent many afternoons together. John and Matty took Esther on walks around the local villages, John imparting as much history as he knew to help with her book. Esther took photos and notes, absorbing the village life and culture.

Often, when they returned, Esther invited John in for tea and they talked more, their conversations covering all kinds of topics.

Esther gave John updates on the progress of her book. All of the locals who offered to help were interviewed, and she was now sorting through the information and writing up her chapters.

If John did not hear from her in a couple of days, he offered to bring round a takeaway or a sandwich, quickly realising that when Esther was busy writing she lost track of time.

Each found the other’s company pleasant and comfortable, and they often rang or texted the other one to see if they could pop round for a chat and cup of tea.

John quickly became conscious of the effect on him from Esther’s close physical presence. His hands itched to touch her – hold her hand, stroke her cheek or run his fingers through her hair.

What he felt for Esther was more than just friendship – there was the physical intimacy he craved, but also the longing to share his life with her. The first step to a future together was to tell her how he felt and see if she felt the same. He decided to invite her over to his place for dinner, broach the subject over a home-cooked meal.

Nervous excitement fluttered in his belly when he asked her. She gazed at him with wide eyes for what seemed like an age, but was probably only a few seconds, before she said yes, she would love to come.

John spent the day of the dinner cleaning his house and the casserole was in the oven when his phone rang.

“Hi, John.”

“Hi Esther, everything ok?” asked John.

“Um, no. I’m sorry but I can’t come round this evening.”

John’s stomach dropped.

“I’ve received some bad news.”

There was a pause, John wondered whether she was going to elaborate.

“My aunt has died. I need to go and arrange the funeral and see about the will.”

John knew Esther was not close to her aunt, but she had little family left so it may have upset her.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’ve just put the casserole in the oven. What if I bring some of it round to you when it’s ready and I can help you sort out what you need to do?”

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds and John wondered whether she did not want company.

Finally, he heard her quiet response, “Yes, ok. See you later.”

John could tell Esther had been crying when he arrived, and he repeated his condolences before they sat down at the kitchen table. Spooning out a little of the casserole for each of them, he noticed Esther perk up a little.

“It smells lovely, John,” she said with a small smile.

“Eat some and then we’ll talk,” suggested John.

He was glad to see her eat a decent amount, then they cleared the food away and sat with fresh mugs of tea.

Esther recounted the phone call she received from her aunt’s solicitor. The cause of death was a sudden heart attack while her aunt was at home. Esther said she needed to go back to Sanditon to find an undertaker and arrange the funeral. Her aunt had no arrangements in place - Esther said with a small smirk, “She thought she would outlive us all!”

The solicitor was in possession of the will and needed to go through it with her and her stepbrother, Edward.

“I’m not sure she will have left me anything. I’m only related by marriage – my stepfather was her nephew.”

John helped Esther identify a shortlist of Sanditon funeral directors, and book her into a local hotel. Sanditon was awkward to get to by train so they planned a route for Esther to drive.

Later, they sat on the sofa, the TV on in the background but each busy with their own thoughts.

Esther broke the silence.

“I’m not upset about her death. I’m just sad.”

John switched off the TV and turned to her.

“She was strict when I lived with her, and even after I left, she kept tabs on me. She had a great deal to say about my choice of university degree, then she found a job for me once I left university. I didn’t stay there for long, but I suppose it gave me some experience for when I moved on. These last few years, the odd times that we spoke, it was mainly about when I was going to settle down, she kept asking if I had boyfriends and what they did, where they were from.”

Esther paused then and brushed away a couple of tears.

“I suppose it was her way of taking care of me, not that I saw it that way for a long time. But now, she’s not there to do that any more. It’ll all be up to me, what I do, where I go, who I’m with. It’s freeing but scary too.”

John felt for her and just wanted to wrap her up in a big hug. Conscious that they were just friends, he made do with reaching out to touch her hand and made eye contact with her.

“You have friends, we are here if you ever need a sounding board.”

Esther gave him a little smile but then bit her lip as her thoughts took over.

“What about your stepbrother?” asked John.

Esther pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

“Edward has always been after my aunt’s money. They didn’t get along at all after she bailed him out a couple of times from large gambling debts. I’ve not heard from him in years but I’m sure he’ll be there, ready to hear what’s in the will.”

John wondered whether he himself was the closest person Esther had, at the moment, to give her comfort. He gently reached his arm around her shoulder and as she leant in, he pulled her to his chest, hoping that this small gesture made her feel a little better.

“I’m here to help, Esther. Anything you need, you can ask me, ok?”

Esther nodded against his chest and they sat together quietly for a while.

Before John left that evening, he made Esther promise to text him when she arrived at the hotel, and that she was free to call him any time, about anything at all. He spent most of the next day clock watching, wondering when she arrived at Sanditon, had she seen the solicitor or funeral directors, had she found the hotel?

A brief text arrived around 5pm to say she was in the hotel. He asked what was her plan for the next day and got another brief text, “Solicitor at 11am.”

He hoped she would ring him, but the call never came, and he finally went to bed at midnight, Esther uppermost in his thoughts.

John moped about restlessly the next day, wondering how the meeting went with the solicitor. By six o’clock in the evening, when he heard no word from her all day, he caved in and sent her a brief text asking how she was doing.

The response arrived twenty minutes later: ‘Rough day. Will call later.” John hated texts as they never gave the true tone of how the other person was feeling. He camped out in his sitting room, his phone ready beside him, waiting for her call.

Finally, the ringtone startled him while he was watching the TV and he answered quickly, desperate to speak to her.

“Hi Esther.”

She sounded tired when she returned his greeting, and John wished he was there with her.

“How are you?” he asked.

Her quiet voice responded she was ok but tired and she was going to have an early night.

“Do you want to talk about your day?” John asked hesitantly, sensitive that she may not want to rehash what happened.

“Not really,” she answered, “I’m thinking of coming home tomorrow, after I meet with the undertakers again. We can’t have the funeral until next Monday, so I may as well come home now and just go back for the funeral.”

“Ok, then,” said John. He wanted to know more but realised he would have to wait until she was back in Kinley.

“I can come round when you get back tomorrow, if you want some company?” John tagged on the last bit in case she preferred to be alone.

“I’ll let you know. I’m not sure what time I’ll be back.”

It dawned on John that he had lost the connection with Esther he spent the last few weeks developing. Her aunt’s death was a major incident in Esther’s life, and he wanted to be able to support her at this difficult time. But maybe withdrawing from people was the way she dealt with emotional events like this. 

John could do nothing but let her know he was available if she needed him.

“That’s ok. I’ll be available if you want to talk tomorrow, otherwise just text me to let me know you’re back safely.”

Esther agreed, said goodbye then hung up. 

John was relieved that Esther seemed to have a plan of action but was still anxious about her ‘rough day’ comment, especially after what she said about her stepbrother. He tried to distract himself watching the TV but remained unsettled for the rest of the evening.

Matty enjoyed a very long walk with his master the next day, John desperate to pass the time before Esther’s return. He wanted to camp out on her porch for when she arrived home but reasoned that was excessive. When there was still no word at tea-time, John wondered whether she was delayed and may not return until tomorrow.

He resisted the urge to call – he did not want to pester and make Esther withdraw even further. Telling himself if she wanted to talk she would call him, he busied himself with work.

A text finally arrived around 9pm – she was back but exhausted, so was going to bed and would call tomorrow. The tension in his stomach eased a little but he needed to wait another night before he could speak to her. 

Esther slept in the following morning – the last two days drained her physically and emotionally. As expected, her stepbrother turned up for the meeting with the solicitor and it did not go smoothly. At least the arrangements for the funeral were straightforward and her aunt’s estate would pay for it. She had no idea if many would come on Monday – her aunt did not have friends as such, more like business acquaintances, and there were very few family members left alive. Perhaps laying on a small wake afterwards was a waste of money, she thought, but too late now, she had paid the deposit.

The issue with the will and Edward was a bigger worry and she spent the rest of the morning thinking how it could be resolved. Her aunt was dead – the estate needed to be sorted as quickly as possible so that everyone could move on with their lives.

A brief text arrived from John at lunchtime, offering to bring her a sandwich. She expected more texts from John over these two days but was relieved he did not pester her. With living on her own for so long, she was used to dealing with issues herself. But having that brief chat with John the other evening was a comfort to her, to know he was willing to listen.

She responded with a request for a sandwich and a chocolate bar and offered him a cup of tea when he delivered them. Perhaps revealing all to John would help her deal with these events a little better – a problem shared was a problem halved after all.

John knocked on Esther’s door not much later, a bag full of food in his hand. Self-consciously, he said he took the liberty of buying extra snacks and two ready meals for Esther to put in her fridge, in case she did not feel like cooking. Esther appreciated the gesture and packed away the food while the kettle boiled for tea.

She noticed John seemed a little restless, not sitting down at the table straight away. After she put the mugs of tea down, he came across to her and gave her a quick hug. Esther was surprised but welcomed it and gave him a smile as he moved away. He smiled back a little bashfully and then sat down. 

John brought Matty with him and the terrier fussed around Esther wanting to be petted after not seeing her for a few days. Fighting the urge to ask questions of Esther, John sipped at his tea – he hoped she would feel comfortable talking to him about her trip.

A few minutes passed before Esther felt ready to speak to John. Just having him here calmed her and she felt better able to deal with her issues.

“You said the other day that I could talk with you about things,” Esther stated.

John nodded, “Of course you can.”

“OK. I’ve arranged the funeral for Monday, just before lunch, so I was going to drive down Monday morning and come back afterwards. I’ve arranged a small wake but I’m not sure how many people will come.”

John gave her a sympathetic look, “Well, at least there will be something laid on if people do turn up.”

Esther needed to talk about the will and took a deep breath before she spoke.

“Edward turned up for the reading of the will as expected. My aunt set aside some investments for me and him, and the rest is to go to a grant making trust to be used for projects in the local area. She wanted the house to go to the National Trust.”

She averted her gaze and sipped her tea before she continued. 

“Edward took issue with the whole will, thinking he should have inherited everything as he was her only blood relative. He caused a scene with the solicitor who threatened to call the police. I think Edward will contest the will officially – I don’t know on what grounds, from what the solicitor said he saw my aunt a few weeks ago and she was still of sound mind.”

John listened intently to Esther, seeing the concern in her face.

“Obviously, inheriting some money would be good for me but to be honest, I don’t care either way. What irks me is that Edward seems to think he should get everything, even though that isn’t what my aunt wanted. She wasn’t easy to get along with, but she did use her money for projects in the local area before she died, and she wanted that to continue after her death.”

Esther looked up at John for his opinion.

“I agree, Esther. What she has put in her will is perfectly reasonable.”

“What happens when someone contests the will? Is there a way I can push for her wishes to be respected? I don’t want all her wealth to go to Edward with his track record of bad investments and gambling.”

She shook her head and frowned, John could see she felt strongly about this. He wanted to help and wondered if he could call in a favour.

“Esther, my friend Crowe is a solicitor in London. He owes me a favour – I could ask him to meet with you and suggest a course of action?”

The relief in her face was thanks enough for John but she acknowledged his gracious offer and gave him a small smile. He hoped that they could resolve this issue soon so he could see that smile more often.

Esther kept to herself for two days after the funeral. She texted John when she returned late on the Monday evening and said she was going to stay at home to recover from the long day.

John resisted the urge to call and granted her the space her text implied. He contacted Crowe who was willing to meet them Friday lunchtime. They could travel up on the train in the morning and John wondered about taking Esther for afternoon tea before they came home.

He arranged the trip when he saw her Thursday morning. She arrived on his doorstep after breakfast, suggesting a walk with Matty to get some fresh air and clear her mind. The day was overcast but dry, so they set off for a favourite walk around some of the fields.

Esther stayed for lunch back at John’s then headed home to catch up on writing her book. John yearned to spend more time with her but consoled himself with the thought of a full day with her in London.

To while away the train journey, John related some funny tales of times spent with Crowe and Sidney over the years. The three knew each other from boarding school so there were many stories to choose from. He relished every smile and laugh he extracted from Esther, successful in his object to distract her from the main reason they were taking this trip.

Crowe’s office was located in the Temple district of London, so John and Esther took the tube to a station a two-minute walk away. They waited in the office reception area for a few minutes before a tall man with a mop of black curly hair arrived and greeted John with a shake of the hand and a man hug. 

“Babbers! Good to see you!” he bellowed.

“Crowe, this is my friend, Ms Esther Denham,” said John, as he gestured towards her.

Crowe turned, gave her a smile and shook her hand, before glancing briefly back at John and beckoning them to follow him to his office. John ensured Esther was settled with a drink before he left them – he was going to wait for her in the café across the road and make some business calls.

Esther related to Crowe all that happened when she and Edward met with her aunt’s solicitor and her concerns that Edward may contest the will. She was impressed with how quickly Crowe grasped the key issues and he gave her a few options to consider as a course of action. After discussing the options, Esther agreed a plan for Crowe to contact the executor of the will and Edward’s solicitor.

John told Esther he was calling in a favour from Crowe and not to worry about any legal fees. Esther wished to speak with Crowe herself, though – he was a London solicitor, and she was willing to pay for his time.

“Ms Denham, Babbers, sorry John, is a great friend. If he asked me to help ten friends such as you I would do it for free. I am willing to help you out to return one of the many favours he has granted me over the years.”

Crowe paused a moment as though he was contemplating something else to say.

“I can see that you and John get along well. He is a kind and generous man and deserves friends who appreciate and respect the good person he is.”

Crowe’s serious tone demonstrated the heartfelt feelings behind his words and Esther tried to determine Crowe’s true meaning. 

They walked down to the café together, Crowe wanting a few words with John before they left.

Esther went to the ladies’ loo whilst the two friends talked.

“So, Crowe, can you help Esther?” asked John.

“Yes, of course. We’ve discussed a few options and we’ve decided on a plan of action.”

“Thanks very much, Crowe, for doing this favour.”

“No worries, man, I’m happy to do it.”

Crowe checked that Esther was still in the ladies before he spoke to John with a rakish grin.

“So, this is the beautiful redhead, then? How are things going with you two?”

John flushed a little.

“We’re friends, Crowe, that’s all. I was going to ask her if she wanted to develop our relationship further but then her aunt died, and I had to put it on hold.”

“You’re smitten, Babbers! Go ahead and ask her, remember what I said about a summer fling?”

John nodded and smiled, “Yes, I remember.”

Crowe gave one last piece of advice, “Take care though, don’t lose your heart.”

John's smile faded, “I’m afraid it’s too late for that.”

The two friends parted, then John and Esther did a little sight-seeing before going onto the tea-rooms that John had booked for a proper afternoon tea.

Esther appreciated the old-fashioned tea set with the delicate china and tea strainers. The waiter delivered a silver cake stand to their table, full of finger sandwiches with different fillings, various cakes and scones with clotted cream to eat. They enjoyed the meal and chatted about the food and the surroundings for a good while.

On the journey home, John asked Esther to update him on her book. She found talking through her book plan, noting areas that were going well and those where she was struggling, really helpful in identifying what she needed to work on next. John offered some ideas and was enthused listening to her, boosting her confidence to get back into her writing. Her aunt dying affected her quite a lot – she was not sleeping well and did very little writing these last two weeks.

John relished every moment of Esther’s company. She was the most extraordinary woman he ever met, and he never grew tired of spending time with her. The intention to develop their relationship returned to him and he gazed at her longingly trying to see if she shared similar feelings.

He drove them back from the station in his Land Rover and stopped at her gate. There were a few moments of silence after he parked the car, John not wanting her to leave, and Esther wishing to express her thanks for John’s help.

They made eye contact and both smiled. 

“Thank you for today, John. I feel, with Crowe’s help, the issue with my aunt’s will may be resolved quickly. The afternoon tea was lovely, especially with your company.”

She looked up at him coyly, her eyes locking with his. John could no longer restrain himself and gently leaned forward, his eyes glancing towards her lips. When their lips touched, Esther did not move away and John kissed her slowly, memorising the softness of her mouth. He tentatively reached out with his tongue and was delighted when her lips parted to allow him access. She tasted of tea and sweetness and he took his time to explore her. 

Her hand reached up to his face, the coolness of her fingers tempering the heat of his desire. His fingers slowly travelled up her arm, across her shoulder and into her hair. It was just as soft as he imagined.

Minutes passed as they experienced the wonderful sensations of touching and tasting each other before they broke apart, panting a little. John gazed into Esther’s wide eyes – he wondered whether this development was unexpected for her. Deciding to quit while he was ahead, he pulled back a little, grasping her hand in his.

“It’s getting late, Esther, I need to pick up Matty. We’ll speak tomorrow, OK?”

Esther stared at him a little longer then nodded before she got out of the car.

“Good night, John.”

“Good night, Esther.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with my slow burn story. We've finally got to some romance in this chapter but there is some angst too!  
> I've changed the rating to mature - there is nothing particularly explicit, the change is to be on the safe side.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Esther woke up late the next morning – since her aunt’s death she had not slept well at all, but after sharing her concerns with John, and speaking to Crowe about the will, she felt less anxious and sleep came easier.

John’s kiss last night surprised her. For weeks they spent a considerable amount of time together and Esther was happy with their friendship. She liked him a lot – he was generous, kind and seemed to enjoy listening to what she had to say. There were moments when she noticed his intense looks towards her, and she thought him handsome with his broad shoulders and friendly smile. But knowing her time here was limited, she did not consider anything further.

The kiss was amazing. It was gentle yet passionate and very quickly she lost herself to it, forgetting about everything apart from how it made her belly flutter with excitement.

What happened now? He suggested they speak later – what expectations did he have and how did he feel about her? 

For her, the thought of being more intimate with John thrilled her, but Crowe’s words of advice returned. She did appreciate that John was a special man, but thought that she was not the right person for him long term. There were three serious relationships so far in her life and all failed – her partners citing emotional distance as one of her faults. John deserved someone who could give emotional support to him too, not just take from him, which is what Esther was doing.

Perhaps they could explore this new intimacy during her last few weeks in Kinley – enjoy being with each other but knowing it was for a short period only. Then, when her lease ended, she would move back to the city and they could look back on these good memories but take it no further.

She wandered down to John’s after lunch, determined to sort out what came next after the kiss.

John was in his garden, pruning his hedges, and invited her to sit in the shade while he made some tea. Esther searched his face for an idea of his feelings, but his expression was guarded.

“I’m happy you’re here, Esther. I wondered how you felt about our kiss last night.” 

He examined her face to see her reaction and continued to speak.

“I like you and hope we can develop our relationship, become more intimate.” John’s gaze was hopeful with a hint of desire.

Esther flushed a little under his stare. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she gathered her courage.

“John, the kiss took me by surprise – I was not expecting it. But that’s not to say it was unwelcome. I like you too and have really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together.”

Taking a deep breath, Esther continued with her suggestion.

“I would like to be more intimate with you, but I think we need to be clear about our expectations for this…. us.” She motioned her finger between the two of them.

“When I came to Kinley, it was to write my book. Whilst here, I have met some lovely people and made good friends, you included. But with my aunt dying and the issue with the will, I feel like there is a lot going on and it would be unfair to start a relationship with you.”

Esther struggled to keep eye contact with John whilst expressing her thoughts, but a glance towards him saw his disappointed look and he swallowed heavily.

“I suggest we enjoy our time together, be as intimate as we wish to be, but know that there is an end point, when my lease ends and I go back to the city.”

She glanced at John again, but he turned away his jaw clenching. Feeling unsettled from the conversation, Esther grabbed her mug with both hands and sipped her tea, waiting for John’s response.

After Esther returned his kiss last night, John was hopeful that she harboured similar feelings to him and wanted more than friendship, just like he did. He went to bed reliving the kiss over and over in his mind.

This morning, he was impatient to see her but restrained himself from calling, knowing that she needed time to consider her feelings and how she wanted to go forward. The elation filled his chest when she arrived at his garden and he was optimistic that they would kiss again.

Initially, he was overjoyed when she said they could be more intimate, but her mention of expectations tempered it. He listened to her reasoning and understood her point of view, but the disappointment that she only wanted their time to last until her lease ended could not be disguised, and he turned away to hide it.

A short summer fling was what Crowe suggested and that was what Esther was offering. Was it enough for him? But that was a moot question since Esther was not offering more. He closed his eyes – to be close to Esther, kiss her, hold her, was all he wanted, and this looked like his only opportunity. Not exactly what he hoped for but all he was going to get.

Swallowing hard, he turned back to Esther who was cupping her mug as though her life depended on it.

“Ok then, a short summer relationship it is.” 

He managed a small smile which Esther returned. They drank their tea for a few minutes as they absorbed the implications of what they just agreed.

Eventually, John broke the silence.

“Do you have any plans for this evening?”

Esther explained she agreed to meet Charlotte and Georgiana at the pub for a few drinks.

“Oh, well, I may see you there. I usually meet up with James and Fred for a few beers on a Saturday night.”

Nodding, Esther realised another impact of her and John being together.

“John, as we’re only doing this for a few weeks, I think it’s best we keep it between us, not let anyone else know we’re together. It’ll be easier for you once I’ve left, too.”

When she said it like that, it seemed quite harsh and John’s frown reflected that. He nodded but struggled to respond.

“Yes, I think you’re right,” he finally said, quietly.

Another minute passed as they contemplated this latter point.

Noting the time, Esther got up to go, she needed to get herself ready for this evening. She saw John’s hopeful look.

“Now that we’ve agreed to our summer romance, could I have a kiss before you leave?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

She bent down and took his face in both her hands, kissing him soundly on the lips. Noting the lust in his eyes as she pulled back, she licked her lips and suggested she stayed at his after the pub tonight.

John’s eyes widened in surprise and he managed a breathy yes before she turned and sauntered up his path to go home, giving him a quick look over her shoulder.

The anticipation fizzed in John’s belly as he was getting ready to go to the pub. He needed to calm himself otherwise he would give the game away in front of his friends. If they left the pub together tonight would it cause gossip? Should they leave separately, and Esther walk down to his later?

He considered the practicalities of Esther staying over and checked the condoms in his bedside drawer were still in date. It was nearly a year since he slept with anyone and that was in London when he was out with Crowe and Sidney. One-night stands were not a regular occurrence, and his last relationship was over two years ago. Maybe he would never settle down and he needed to make the most of his time with Esther to give him memories to last him through the future loneliness.

No, he would not get all melancholy – instead, he was going to look forward to his time with Esther and enjoy it for what it was, two people wishing to have a good time together.

In the pub, John and the lads sat across the other side of the bar from the women. John purposely sat with his back to them, so he was not tempted to look across. He would surely be just as transparent as James was when he looked over at Charlotte. Fred ribbed James intermittently and they finally agreed to ask if they could sit with the women.

Charlotte offered James the seat next to her and Fred sat next to Georgiana leaving John to sit next to Esther. He was instantly conscious of her presence and tried hard to join in the conversation with Fred and Georgiana. Keeping his hands on the table close to his beer so he was not tempted to reach out to her, he only looked to Esther now and again – it was a struggle as he could have gazed at her all night.

After a while, Esther mentioned feeling tired after her busy week and Charlotte asked John if he would walk Esther home as she and Georgiana were going to stay a while longer. John glanced at Esther who gave him a small smile, and he agreed, trying not to seem too eager.

He kept his hands in his pockets to resist temptation until they were a fair distance from the pub. 

Esther put her arm through his as they walked along.

“John, I couldn’t wait any longer, with you sat right next to me.”

“No, I found it a struggle to be so close to you, too,” John agreed.

Esther smirked, “I didn’t prompt Charlotte, though, she helped us all by herself!”

They stopped off at Esther’s for her to grab some clothes and a toothbrush before they headed off to John’s via a slightly longer route that passed fewer cottages. John felt like they were doing something illicit, whereas they were just two adults wanting to be together.

The butterflies returned to them when they arrived at John’s cottage and they stood in the kitchen wondering what to do next.

“Do you want a drink? I’ve got whisky and some vodka, I think,” suggested John.

Esther nodded and they sat on the sofa with their drinks. 

John gave her a bashful smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been with someone. I hope it’s like riding a bike – you never forget what to do!”

Esther laughed with him and it broke the tension a little.

“Yes, it’s been a while for me, too. We’ll have to help each other along.”

She smirked at him and when their eyes locked the tension between them increased. John put down his drink and sidled up to Esther on the sofa. He took her drink away and then moved his hand to gently stroke her hair.

“I’ve imagined running my fingers through your hair for weeks, you know.”

Esther let out a small gasp as his fingers stroked her scalp at the base of her skull.

“I’ve wondered about your stubble,” remarked Esther as she raised her fingers to brush against his jaw. It was John’s turn to sigh, and they both leant forward, alternating glances between eyes and mouth until their lips touched.

The kiss started slowly as the friends learned this new dynamic but soon the mutual passion whisked away their inhibitions and they moved closer together, their arms wrapping around each other.

Minutes passed as they indulged this freedom to express their desires. Fingers slid under clothes to feel heated skin, and lips travelled to cheeks, necks and ears in a bid to elicit gasps and moans of delight.

Eventually, their desires heightened to such a degree that a glance between them and John’s whisper “upstairs?” was all that prompted them to go hand in hand to John’s bedroom where they could continue their sensual exploration.

The following morning, John woke to see Esther fast asleep next to him in bed. Her copper curls made a halo round her relaxed face and John lay there gazing at her, trying to memorize every curve and freckle. 

Their connection last night was by far the best experience he shared with a woman. He knew deep down that he would never get tired of being with Esther, no matter what they were doing. Remembering their time together was limited caused a twist in his gut, but he set it aside, he was determined to make the most of the time they had. With that in mind, he eased himself out of bed to make some breakfast for them both.

Summer weeks in Kinley passed slowly, Esther and John spent the mornings working – Esther on her book and John with his investments – then they would take Matty for long walks, daring to hold hands when they were away from civilization and prying eyes.

Most evening meals were spent together, one or both of them cooking and they quickly learnt each other’s likes and dislikes. Quite often they went to the pub with their friends but struggled to remain just friendly in front of others. John cried off a few times - he found it too difficult to refrain from any physical intimacy. On those nights, Esther arrived at his door later on, a little tipsy from wine, and he relished the bold woman that was let loose in his bedroom.

It was not all sex, though. Esther was still writing her book and often ran through ideas with John, even letting him proof-read some passages to get a second opinion. John was honoured to be trusted with her project and did his best to give constructive criticism.

Conversely, John relayed to Esther some ideas he had for property projects in the local area, to gain her feedback from an outsider’s perspective. Esther asked questions that helped John consider every aspect and supplied some good ideas, too.

So that is how the weeks carried on and John became used to seeing Esther every day. He remembered every second in her presence, absorbing the thrill and contentedness of being by her side. Every so often he remembered the date that her lease ended, and a sick feeling washed over him. But he banished the sensation by thinking of when they would be together again.

As the date loomed closer, it became more difficult to forget it, though, and the penultimate week before her leaving, John noticed the sick feeling was ever present. He masked it in her presence as best he could, but was conscious she must have noticed the lingering looks he gave her when he thought she was not looking.

Since before she agreed to a more intimate relationship with him, John knew that Esther was the most extraordinary woman he had ever met, and that to live a life with her would make him happy and content. Although she only agreed to a relationship for the summer, whilst she was living in the village, John knew he would forever regret it if he did not ask her for more.

One evening, when they were heading back to her place after a drink at the pub, he decided to broach the subject. 

“Esther, I’d like to ask you something,” he said as they moved into her sitting room. He sat them both down on the sofa and took her hand in his.

His heart raced and his belly fluttered with nerves, but he took a deep breath and confessed his feelings.

“Esther, I like you very much, and the time we’ve spent together this summer has been the happiest for me in a long time.”

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and gave her a small smile.

“I know you said you wanted this, us,” – he pointed between them – “to be just for the summer.”

He noted her gaze turning to a wide-eyed stare and knew she grasped where he was going with his little speech.

“But, I want you to consider us for the longer term. We can continue long distance, with us visiting one another at weekends and keeping in touch by phone. Or….”

John paused to calm his nerves and say what he wished for the last few weeks.

“Or you could extend your lease and stay here a little longer. You can carry on your freelancing and finish off the final draft of your book. We can continue to see each other.”

He looked up at her with hope in his heart and uneasiness in his belly, wondering about her response.

Esther knew what John was going to ask before he said it, her mind full of emotions but no way to express them. She gazed at his hopeful face, watching it turn to despair as the pause grew longer and longer with her silence.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her time spent with John was amazing, but she did not come to Kinley to find someone, she came to write her book, and with her aunt dying and the issue with Edward, she just needed time on her own, to process what happened. 

Grasping his hand with both of hers, she mustered the courage to voice her decision.

“John, I too have enjoyed this summer with you, but it had an endpoint. There’s a lot going on in my life at the moment – I just need to take time to process it on my own. Let us have these few wonderful months together, happy memories we can look back on.”

Her wish for him to be happy with their few months together, faded as she saw the look of disappointment wash over his face and he gently withdrew his hand. He looked away, his jaw clenching and eyes filling with tears.

John nodded once, trying to compose himself to say something but her rejection of his suggestion broke him. Turning away, he rose and headed for the door, unable to see much through the blur of his unshed tears. He grabbed his jacket and let himself out, stumbling down the path and the lane towards his cottage.

Esther remained still on her sofa for a long time, seeing John’s disappointed face in her mind over and over, but then convinced herself she made the right decision.

Crowe’s remark that John deserved someone who appreciated him had long sat heavy in her heart. It fuelled her belief that she was not the right person to make John happy long term. There was no experience of good relationships in her life – her parents died when she was young before she understood the give and take required to be with someone, and the relationships she had with her aunt and step-brother were almost non-existent. 

Being alone for so long made her believe that she was best like that – being with someone for short periods was enjoyable but ultimately, the other person was better off without her. 

For the next two days, Esther did not see or hear from John, and many times she picked up her phone to call him, only to drop it again when she could not think of something to say.

She busied herself by starting to pack up her belongings and arranging for a removals firm to take them to a small apartment she leased in the city.

Finally, on the third morning following that fateful talk, John phoned her.

“Hello, John,” she gasped, the relief of him contacting her overwhelming.

“Hello, Esther.”

There was a pause and Esther wondered why John rang.

“I, um, have to travel down to London tomorrow so I was wondering if…” John spoke slowly and Esther held her breath waiting for John to finish.

“…If we could spend the evening with each other. One last night to….. to round off our time together. I can get a takeaway and bring it around later?”

Esther was overcome with relief that John was willing to spend this evening with her – making the effort to enjoy what little time they had left.

Her voice trembled with emotion as she responded.

“Yes, John, that would be lovely.”

They agreed what type of takeaway and then John hung up, leaving Esther to anticipate the evening with joy and uneasiness.

John turned up on her doorstep with food around six o’clock. He smiled at her as he entered her cottage, but she could tell he was still upset. They talked about her book whilst eating and John even managed a few enquiries regarding her packing and the move to the city.

Esther did not want to dwell on that, knowing it was sad for them both, so she suggested a movie night so that they could cuddle together on the sofa. She barely followed the plot, her mind busy reflecting on these last few weeks with John and the happy memories.

A glass or two of wine helped to release some of the tension between them and they retired early to the bedroom to spend their last few hours together connecting physically and emotionally.

When John awoke in the early morning, he watched Esther sleeping for a few minutes. Last night he lay with her in his arms, vainly trying to stay awake to absorb the memory of her lying next to him. This morning in the dawn light, he admired her copper hair splayed over the pillow and her freckled shoulders laid bare above the sheet. 

He eventually rolled out of bed trying not to wake her. Esther knew he was leaving early to go to London, but John did not wish to have a tearful goodbye. Treading carefully whilst picking up his clothes, he finally moved round to her side of the bed.

He needed to say something that he did not want her to hear. Something he kept hidden in his heart since early in the summer. Something that he never felt so strongly before and doubted he would feel so strongly again.

Gently running his fingers through her hair, he bent down to brush his lips across her forehead.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://imgur.com/53sKmBW)   
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter! I have included a short epilogue at the end.  
> Thank you to everyone who has read my story, given kudos and posted comments. I have enjoyed writing my little story of village life in the summer, I hope you have enjoyed reading it! :)

John lied to Esther about needing to be in London. He had no work to do there, but he just could not bear to be in Kinley on the day that Esther left. When he phoned Crowe to ask if he could stay at his apartment, no other words were needed after he said, “Esther’s leaving”. Crowe empathised completely after having his heart broken years ago and managed to free up some time to be company for John. They spent most of their time drinking and watching TV, John trying to forget Esther and the happiness he left behind that morning. 

During that first week back at his cottage, he barely left the house. Matty had to make do with running around the garden and taking the short walk to the shop for exercise. John never went down Garden Lane, choosing to take the slightly longer route round the other side of the village.

His mum put two and two together to determine the cause of John’s subdued demeanour. She inadvertently mentioned Esther’s name once and then never again. The look of sadness and hurt in John’s face, that only lasted a second before he masked it, broke her heart. She hoped he would rally over time but soon realised that this heartbreak was much deeper than any he experienced previously.

The ache in his chest and the heaviness in his gut were constant companions as he struggled to get through each day.

Quite often John wished to call Esther, just to hear her voice or tell her he missed her, but every time he put the phone down and distracted himself, by petting Matty or switching on the TV. 

Nights were the toughest. The bed felt too big and cold without Esther’s warm body pressed against him and, on more than one occasion, John’s tears seeped into his pillow. He took to only going to bed once he could no longer keep his eyes open and then leaving it as soon as he woke the next day.

When the purchase of the brown belt plot was finalised, his first thought was to tell Esther the good news, until he remembered she was not there, and he should not call her. The celebratory beer he allowed himself turned into several more to forget the gaping hole she left in his life.

After weeks of struggle, John eventually found his mind hatching ideas – to put a new kitchen in his home and to refurbish the Finch Lane cottages – which distracted him from the dull ache.

He threw himself into making plans to bring these ideas to fruition, keeping himself busy with architects’ drawings, builders’ quotes and kitchen tile samples. He took a short trip to London to negotiate the sale of an investment to fund his projects. Sidney and Crowe met up with him and they spent two days hanging out together. Nothing was mentioned about the beautiful redhead – his two friends could see his suffering without having to talk about it.

The time spent with his friends boosted John’s morale and he returned to his projects with a renewed sense of purpose. The ache was still there, but more in the background – some days he barely noticed it.

One afternoon, he settled himself down to run through the bills for his projects when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and his breath caught in his throat.

“Hello, John,” said Esther, her eyes gazing up into his.

John breathed her name. Had the longing he felt every day and night finally made his mind conjure up her image? No, she was different somehow. There was a confident, self-assured air about her. The copper curls were tamed into a bun and she was dressed more smartly than he was used to seeing her.

John’s field of vision narrowed to just her face, while his mind sang ‘she’s here, she’s here’.

“May I come in?” she asked, “I think it’s starting to rain.”

John fell back to earth and guided her through to his kitchen.

“Do you want some tea?” he asked, his brain finally engaging with his mouth.

Esther nodded and removed her coat before sitting at the table.

“I like what you’ve done in here,” she said as she looked around his new kitchen.

John busied himself with the mundane task of making tea whilst his heart pounded, and his mind scrabbled around for something to say.

“How are you?” he asked hesitantly.

“Well,” Esther replied, “and you?”

“Good,” he responded but his tone of voice gave away the lie.

He placed her mug on the table and retreated to the far end of the kitchen – he was keenly aware of her presence and wary of being too close to her.

“Why are you here?” he asked – it was a blunt question, but he needed to know if it was a fleeting visit or she was here for something more.

“My book’s been published. I’ve brought you a copy.” She dipped into her bag as she spoke and placed the book on the table, pushing it towards him.

John glanced at the book but made no move to pick it up.

“I’m glad it’s published. I’m really happy for you.” John smiled across at her, feeling joy for her that her project had reached its completion.

They continued sipping their tea for a minute, neither knowing what to say next.

“I miss you,” Esther whispered.

A lump lodged in John’s throat. He swallowed it away before he responded.

“I miss you too.”

Those four words were not enough to convey the misery and sadness he endured without her.

Esther stared hard at the table.

“I heard you.”

John frowned, wondering what she meant.

Looking up, Esther explained, “The morning you left for London, I heard what you said.”

He looked at the floor, wishing to hide from her gaze.

“You weren’t meant to,” he said quietly.

“Why not?” she retorted.

John took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I wanted you to make your choice based on how _you_ felt, not me.”

There was a long pause – neither could look at the other and the air hung heavy with undisclosed feelings.

“John, will you read the dedication in the front of my book?” requested Esther.

John nodded and put down his mug before picking up her book. The cover was a photo Esther took of the Kinley village green in the sun, with the cottages all around. He opened it up and slowly flipped the pages, both wanting to read her words but dreading the unknown.

The first dedication was a general thank you to the residents of Kinley and other local villages that provided input for her book.

The second was addressed to John:

‘This book would not be here without all your help and support. I love you, now and always.’

John read the sentiment twice to ensure he was not dreaming.

“You…you love me?” he asked incredulously.

Esther stared back, her eyes soft and full of warmth. “Yes.”

John took a minute to absorb this information. She loved him and she knew he loved her but was there a future for them? He wondered how to broach the subject without scaring her off.

“How long are you in Kinley?” he asked.

Esther shrugged, “I don’t know. I have a few days free before I start a regional book signing tour that lasts two weeks.”

John nodded. A signing tour was good exposure for her book and just before Christmas, too.

“What about after that?” he asked hesitantly.

Esther fiddled with her mug and cocked her head to the side as she looked at him.

“I thought about coming back here. I had a summer in Kinley, I wondered what a winter would be like.”

“Oh,” said John. Esther wished to come back but made no mention of her intentions beyond the next few months.

“I have a cottage available for rent in Beasham, if you want it,” suggested John hopefully.

“Nothing in Kinley then?” asked Esther, raising her eyebrows.

John shook his head. He wanted her to stay with him, but it could not be for just a few months - his heart would not survive her leaving him again.

Esther took a large gulp of tea and squared her shoulders. She stared at him as she spoke.

“What about your cottage, John? Is there space here for me?” Her voice faltered on the last word.

John gasped in surprise at her request and grasped the edge of the counter. This was it – Esther was offering to live with him and he needed to make a decision what to do.

He spoke slowly and deliberately, maintaining eye contact with her. “There is space, but I don’t do six-month leases for here, only long term.”

Esther stared at the table for a few moments then got up. John’s heart sank, he thought he pushed too far – she was going to leave.

But she walked over to him and took one of his hands gently between hers. “Very well, long term it is.”

A smile curled her lips and she looked up at him. John’s heart raced even faster as his brain comprehended what she was saying.

He gazed into her eyes as he gently pulled her into his arms. One glance to her mouth and their lips tentatively touched. Very quickly all of the pent-up emotion and passion from the last two months was let loose. John eventually pulled away, the myriad of feelings too much for his overwrought heart. He buried his head in Esther’s shoulder as she rested her head next to his, and they clung on to each other, determined never to be apart from each other.

John at last felt whole again – there was no longer the feeling of a missing part of his life. Being by Esther’s side was all he desired.

Esther relaxed into John’s embrace. She felt no constraint or suffocation, just the sense of being free, knowing that whatever choices she made in life, John would always be by her side. She appreciated this kind and generous man for all the support he gave her - she would never take him for granted and would always be there for him in return.

_About six months later_

The blazing sunshine of the morning reflected John’s ecstatic mood. Last night, he proposed to Esther. She was surprised when he bent down on one knee after they finished dinner in his kitchen, but her answer was an immediate ‘yes’. 

Ever since she moved into his cottage just before Christmas, he wanted to pop the question, but held off knowing that Esther had not reached the same place as him in their relationship. After last night’s positive answer, he knew he was wise to wait.

The ring was a perfect fit – he borrowed one of her other rings to take to the jewellers to make sure – and she wore it proudly, glancing at it in the light every so often. John was glad he chose the emerald solitaire - it highlighted the green flecks in her eyes, and he admired the contrast with her hair.

He rang his mum first thing this morning to tell her and she was overjoyed to hear their news. John wished to announce it to everyone at today’s fete, but Esther was reticent – she was a private person and wanted to tell just their friends face to face when she saw them. The village gossip mill would spread the word eventually anyway.

John could not believe it was a whole year since Esther volunteered for the fete after moving to the village only a few weeks before. He knew even then that Esther was a special person and she unwittingly burrowed into his heart. 

These last six months, after she returned to Kinley, were bliss. To hold her in his arms as he went to sleep and wake up to see her next to him was all he desired. But she improved his life in other ways, too. 

She threw herself into the community, taking part and organising various events which pleased him enormously. Her original book gave her new ideas and she recently started writing another book about the history of the local area, using information from previous interviews, picking John’s brains and spending afternoons researching in the local library. 

John continued with his building projects for the village and Esther proved a useful sounding board for his ideas and plans. She also helped him redecorate the rest of the cottage – only the guest bedroom was left to do. 

The local residents were used to seeing them around the village – her hand was always held in his, he could not bear to be apart from her. Matty was usually trotting around near to them. Esther loved Matty but was much firmer with him – John was hopeful he might perform better in the dog show with Esther as handler.

John looked forward to the fete – the good weather promised a large number of visitors and he envisaged a great day for the local community, one that would be talked about for months and years to come. He would always remember it as the first fete with Esther as his partner in life – he was forever grateful that she returned to Kinley to be with him.

Esther’s belly fluttered with excitement when she woke up and remembered last night’s proposal. It was a surprise to her, but as soon as John bent down on his knee, she knew the only answer was ‘yes’. Being with him made her feel happy and content - for years she never experienced acceptance from anyone like she did with John.

When she first met him, she realised with hindsight, it was meant to be. Their personalities clicked and she was at ease talking to him. Developing their friendship into a summer romance opened her eyes to what it could be like with someone who accepted her for who she was, without wanting her to change. For a while she did not think she was good enough for him – he deserved someone who was just as kind and generous as him.

Those two months after they split, and she moved back to the city, were tough. She missed him terribly – not having him with her highlighted how much just his presence could soothe her.

When Crowe called her to say her aunt’s will was finally executed, she had to ask about John, hoping that he did not hurt as much as she did. Crowe’s response was short, ‘he misses you’ was all he said. There was no recrimination in his voice, it was just a statement of fact. Esther replied he was too good a man for her – but Crowe disagreed.

“Maybe you are the right person for him, because you do appreciate what a wonderful man he is and will never take him for granted,” he suggested.

Esther spent days mulling over Crowe’s comment. She recalled John’s mum mentioning how his generous nature was abused by so-called friends in the past – Esther knew she would never dream of taking advantage of this sweet man.

She summoned her courage to visit John when her book was published. It was an excuse to see him and gauge the possibility of them getting back together. His look of surprise and adoration when he opened the door, confirmed the fact he still loved her. But his guardedness in the kitchen revealed his wariness to open his heart to her again - he was still recovering from when she left before.

She knew then that it was all or nothing with John – either she pledged her life to him, or she had to leave and never come back. Messing around with their hearts was not an option.

Moving in with him was the best decision of her life. Every day she woke up happy – knowing that John was right there beside her. They made a good team in the community - she writing her book, and he developing his projects - each supportive of the other in their endeavours.

Having him hold her in his arms banished any feelings of loneliness or low esteem she may feel, and John regularly told her how fortunate he felt to be with her.

Esther finished parading Matty around the dog show at the fete and spotted John in the crowd clapping and cheering. John was soft with the terrier and Esther’s more authoritative commands worked wonders on his discipline. She was hopeful of a rosette at least for him this year.

She patted Matty as a reward and took in her surroundings. This fete was a fantastic place to be on an early summer’s day in the sunshine. She was with friends and neighbours all coming together for a fun day. John’s eyes lit up when he came over and took her hand in his. Fate brought her to the village of Kinley and its friendly community, but it was her choice to stay with John Babington, the man she gave her heart to, right by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome.


End file.
